


*discontinued* Haikyuu Oneshots (Mostly Featuring Oikawa Tooru)

by T1meless



Series: A Trip To Haikyuverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, tags will be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1meless/pseuds/T1meless
Summary: This is a collection of my Haikyuu works!Mostly featuring Oikawa Tooru cos he's my favourite character uwuThe ship featured in the work will be in the chapter title*DISCONTINUED* I am now posting my oneshots separatelyRequests/suggestions/criticism can be made in the comments, although I'll be more likely to see them quicker if you pop it in my Tumblr askbox- my username on Tumblr is n3verending16All credits belong to their rightful ownersI hope you enjoy reading! c:
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: A Trip To Haikyuverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. you were good to me (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> "So, this is my first ever fanfic! Aah! Writing this was 100% a daunting experience for me, but I largely enjoyed writing it. If you have any constructive criticism, please comment it or send me a message (Tumblr: n3verending16) ʕ •́؈•̀ ₎ Not requested, but certainly inspired by all the other oikawa x reader writers out there!"

Lying, isn't better than silence

"I don't love you anymore."  
Oikawa Tooru could feel the bitter aftertaste of his own words to you that night.

Floating, but I feel like I'm dying

One year later, and he still couldn't break off the chains that anchored him down every time he jumped for the ball in a match. He couldn't fly like he used to, the guilt in his gut pressing him down every time he looked towards the stands and you weren't there, cheering for him as you usually did. It was his choice, his fault. And he regretted it, although he wished he didn't.

Still, no matter where I go  
At the end of every road

You had always been there for him before, whenever he felt he wasn't good enough. The gentle caress of your fingers through his hair and your soft eyes peering into his own chocolate irises had helped him get over the loss of the match and focus on getting even better than he was. On particularly harsh days, you sang him to sleep, the dulcet tones and lull of your voice relaxing him as he passed into a gentle slumber.

You were good to me  
You were good to me, yeah

You had always been understanding of him whenever he ended his practice sessions late. You never asked for his time, knowing his passion for volleyball burned brighter than anything you'd ever seen before, and you wanted to support him. You hugged and congratulated him with a smile on your face when he won, and you comforted him when he lost, but most importantly, you were always there in his life. A constant he could trust, someone he could rely on, someone he could love. He'd been thankful for it. And yet, when he saw the successful application to the Argentinian Volleyball Team, he was hit with the truth. Oikawa was moving to a country on the other side of the world, and things would've gotten so much harder for the both of you. You deserved someone that was so much more than him, someone who would hold you at night, someone who could go on real dates with you, someone who could, and would, put their own time away for you. As much as it hurt him, he knew for your own good, he had to let you go. So he did it the way he hoped would hurt you the least.

I know it's easier to run  
After everything I've done

Cut it off. Keep your emotions away from this. This is what's best for them.  
"I'm moving to Argentina, and I think it's time I tell you something..."  
"I don't love you anymore. We should end things."

You were good to me  
Yeah, you were good to me

He still hears your quiet sobs that night sometimes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leaving, isn't better than trying

You'd spent that night lying on the couch, crying to yourself over your boyfriend who'd just walked out on you. What had you done wrong? Were you still not good enough for him? As soon as you had began to stop, reduced to sniffles, images of his silhouetted back as he walked out the front door and the cold glint in his brown eyes as he said the words that broke your heart flashed through your mind made you start bawling all over again. Had everything that had happened between the two of you been a lie? Had your presence in his life not mattered to him as much as his presence in yours?

Growing, but I'm just growing tired

You would've liked to say you were a different person than you had been one year ago. You would've liked to be spiteful and show Oikawa Tooru, international volleyball star, that you had outgrown being lovesick and was now independent and successful, with people who truly loved you. You would've liked to tell yourself that you were so, so much better off without him. But that was a lie, and you were not one to lie to yourself. 

Now I'm worried for my soul  
And I'm still scared of growing old

You had, honestly, tried to get over him though. You'd made yourself pass out from drunkenness only to wake up the next morning with a pounding headache and the incident more ingrained into your head. You'd busied yourself with cooking, gaming and knitting, and when that hadn't worked, considered a one-night stand from an overly amiable guy you'd just met at the corner café, after deciding against it when one of the girls standing in front of the window outside sent you two a deathly stare. You'd stacked all of his belongings and tried to burn them, until you realised your shaky hands couldn't start the lighter properly.   
Even if you had forgotten him for a while, a dull, grey, reprieve from the emotions in your head, it wouldn't have been for long; the memories were everywhere. There was the book he'd accidentally spilt his bubble tea in when you snuck up behind him. There was the somewhat-lopsided drawer, a result of when it got stuck and he'd tried to force it in anyway, ending up in the sides breaking. There was the red christmas mug you'd gotten for him; only to realise he'd given you the exact same one, but green. The small bin in your room was full of milk bread wrappers. Even the study desk in the corner reminded you of days where he would try to draw something cute for you- you'd laughed and told him he had all the time in the world to improve. 

You were good to me  
You were good to me, yeah

That had clearly been a lie. And yet, you couldn't bring yourself to believe the words he'd said to you before he left a year ago were the truth. You had been sure that your relationship was pure, built from the ground on trust and a mutual understanding of each other- you'd respect his love for volleyball, he'd respect your desire to work harder in your career. Sure, he didn't sound like he was lying, but he was THE Oikawa Tooru- a man who held his confident and flippant façade up to the spotlights, letting the light shine on him however he pleased. You needed to know the truth, and like a burning question at the back of your mind, it never disappeared- before you contacted Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend and your former close classmate, who told you "It was about time you knew the truth". You were glad to have heard those words. 

After having a long conversation with Haji (most of it was you cussing), you wanted to hug Oikawa and punch him at the same time.

One decision led to another and the next day, you were standing on an airplane one year after the breakup with a plane ticket clutched in your hands, and a ticket to the Argentina vs Spain match folded up neatly in your purse. 

"Try to let him off easy, yeah? He hasn't been at his best ever since he left you. I think he still regrets it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And I'm so used to letting go  
But I don't wanna be alone

There's noise in the stadium, filled with the audience's cheers and camera shutters going off, but drowned out by the silence in his own head. Oikawa lines the ball up to serve, watching the other team, analysing their positions. "Where should I hit?" he thinks to himself. This is his chance to take another set against Spain. If he misses this one, they will have lost the match 3-1, and it would've been his fault. He can't let that happen. The whistle blows, the ball goes up, and he's doing his jump-serve again, feeling the chains around his feet ready to snap taut like always. 

But then amidst the bright lights, among the screaming crowd, he sees a flash of white and teal. Time seems to stop, and he floats in the air.

Was't that his Aoba Johsai volleyball jacket from high school? The one that he'd left behind at your house?  
At first, he dismissed it quickly, thinking it was another die-hard fangirl who had one made or maybe even someone from his old team, because no way in hell could you be here right now watching him play when he'd walked out of your life and caused you so much pain and heartbreak one year ago. But then he saw the black purse, with a delicate pink floral pattern and gold highlights. The one he'd gotten for you on your birthday. He meets your wide eyes, your name is on his lips as he stares at your form.

But time moves again. And he grunts as his palm makes contact with the ball, making it fly into the corner and the other team turns and gapes at where surely there was a dent in the ground from the impact. They'd taken back a set, the score was 2-2. His team cheers wildly around him. The commentators rapidly fire off about the service ace- something he hadn't been able to do for a long time.

He's still staring at you in mid-air, but then he falls, meets the ground, his legs give out from under him and everything blurs.

You were good to me  
You were good to me, yeah

You stare, lips parted as he collapses, slightly rising from your seat from worry. Had his knee gotten any better from before? Would he still be okay? Surely everything he'd worked for couldn't just end from a fall... but you realised if it did, it would've been your fault. You were, after all, the one who distracted him. Something punches you in the gut as you watch him get up, and he looks at you, the expression on his face one of pure shock and something you can't quite decipher. He keeps his eyes on yours as they shrug on his national sports jacket and carry him off, and you stare into his milky chocolate irises until the doors close behind him. Then you're pushing yourself through the crowd of seated anxious girls to find him again. 

God only knows where our fears go  
Hearts I've broke, now my tears flow

Oikawa finds himself in the hallway staring at the azure blue sky outside the window as a flock of birds soars past. The medics fuss over him, lifting his mildly sore leg and checking it once, twice, and he absentmindedly nods at their questions. There's a commotion at the door at the end of the hallway and he hears your muffled, strained voice. "No, please! I need to see him... you don't understand..." Eyes widening, he lifts himself up and hobbles over to the door at the end of the hallway, ignoring the protests of the baffled medics and guards. He puts his hand on the handle of the door and pushes, finding you arguing with a guard on the other side of the door. He hears his name from you, your voice giving him comfort. He smiles, albeit a broken one but still, a genuine smile, before he falls, his knee giving out again.

But this time, you're there to catch him.

You'll see that I'm sorry  
Cause you were good to me  
You were good to me

You hold Tooru as he sobs onto your shoulder. His tears cascade down his face as he clings to you, and he knows he doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve you. Why had you tried to find him, after he broke your heart a year ago? You realise you're crying too when your vision blurs and all you can sense is the warmth from his skin on yours, his smell filtering the air around you. You take a deep breath in, honey vanilla with slight mint curling into your nose. People awkwardly stand by as they watch the reunion, mindful of the emotions and rawness in the air but also aware of the need to relieve pressure from his leg a bit. Eventually, someone bites the bullet and Oikawa sits down against the wall with you on his right. "You came here from Japan." Tooru hoarsely whispers. "Why?"   
Before you could answer, the door opens and his teammate pops his head in, taking note of the people standing uncomfortably around.   
"Hey Tooru, are you gonna be able to play?" he speaks in Spanish. He takes sight of you, a girl he's seen somewhere before, sitting next to his friend, and pauses.  
"Wait, isn't that the girl on your wallpaper? I thought you said- never mind." He carefully speaks in broken English. 

"Anyways, coach says if you're still fine we can send you in." You blink as Tooru puts his arm around you, a pout evident on his face. "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to play (the medic nods along in agreement), just give me a few moments." he answers. His teammate hesitates, nods, and closes the door. Tooru turns his head and rests his head on your shoulder, his fluffy brown hair tickling your neck. You nearly want to cry at what his teammate just told said. "Oh, Tooru..."  
"You still haven't answered the question," he tells you. "Iwa-chan must've told you that I left because you deserved more than someone who couldn't be here for you. I don't deserve you, y/n-chan. You deserve to be happy, and... I'm not the one." He tucks away your air behind your ear. "But now that you're here, I can't help but want to be selfish. I want us to be together. I still want you."  
You can't help laughing quietly at him, the little pout forming on his face again. "Oh Tooru... you wanted me to be happy. And you thought leaving me so brashly would achieve that? You forgot one very, very important thing." You lean into his shoulder, and play with his calloused fingers.

And now I'm closing every door  
Cause I'm sick of wanting more

"If I'm ever to be truly happy..." You tell him, shifting yourself so you're cupping his soft cheeks and looking into his chocolate eyes. "Then you are, absolutely, essential in my life." His heart leaps, soaring at your words. After all that time, you still...

You tut at the dreamlike, adorable expression on his face. "C'mon, Tooru. Don't cry on me now. You've still got a match to win, don't you?" He breaks himself out of his reverie as you lightly pinch his cheeks, and grins ear to ear as you begin to move back to the stands. "Wait, wait." He shrugs his volleyball jacket off his shoulders and hands it to you. "Wear this over that, I want everyone to know you're still mine." You rolls your eyes at his childish request, "Your fangirls are going to kill me, I swear," but comply nevertheless. He's still smiling as he watches his oversized jacket swish around at your mid-thigh as you walk towards the doors. Anything else could come after the match, but for now, this was good enough for him. 

You were good to me  
You were good to me, yeah

For the rest of that match, for the first time, Oikawa Tooru flies. They do eventually win, 3-2. He's never felt more ecstatic as he pulls you in happily, kissing all over your face and handing you his Most Valuable Player award as you giggle from his childlike antics. The reporters rapidly take note of everything and theres a collective groan from the gaggle of fangirls somewhere, but it's you and him both in your own little world.

Swear I'm different than before  
I won't hurt you anymore

Life goes on. You fly back to Japan, with a promise that he would never shut you out again. Sure, you would've preferred it if he was next to you, but you called and messaged each other so frequently that you found you had little to worry about. In rare spaces of time, he flew back to Japan to meet family and friends before spoiling you on dates, decorating your house ("Hey, we need to retake this photo! I'm even better looking now!") or cuddling on the couch together. Every relationship had its downsides, and long-distance relationships were even more a pain, but you were more than ready to take the troubles on if it meant you could still see his smiling face through the messenger call at 1am in the morning.

And you knew this time, he wouldn't stop you from trying. 

Cause you were good to me


	2. A Little Bit (Iwaizumi x Oikawa, Oikawa x Dead!Iwaizumi's Sister! Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets over your death and realises something he's known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, I don't know, an idea that I got- I wanted to write some Oikawa x Reader poems but also wanted to try Iwaoi and *boom* this happened. I did try to write it poetry-styled but that clearly didn't work out well; I liked the formatting of it though, so I decided to leave it as is instead of writing proper sentences and all that jazz.

A quiet night, an empty park  
the leaves rustle  
the trees hold their breath  
and everything stills again.  
The man never moves  
He sits alone staring at things only he can see,  
his nose and ears numb from the chilling winter air.  
His eyes wide and glazed over,   
staring at swirls of colours and moving pictures  
blurred just a little bit  
but they're all in his head  
and that's the problem.

Memories  
He hates the word

Before, it meant something he could smile at  
Warm days, dripping ice-cream, and sunny laughter.  
For colder days, it means getting warm again  
Hot chocolate on his tongue, a closed eye smile  
holding someone next to a blazing fireplace.

It leaves a bitter taste now  
because now she's not here.  
She's a memory.  
But to him, his lover is so much more.  
People can say what they want.  
Logic won't accept him   
but he just knows.  
She's more than someone who used to be  
because she's still there in his mind.  
He wants to hold her again,  
for a little bit.

Time passes  
more stars appear  
waiting.

Footsteps  
cautious but steady  
It's someone who's been there for him   
always.  
A voice.  
"Get back inside, To- Trashykawa."  
"You're going to get sick."  
Why does it matter?  
He won't move  
He wants to stay here,  
a little bit longer

Warmth  
It starts from his elbows  
Under his arms as he's lifted.  
Then it's all in front of him  
there's arms around him.  
The warmth soaks into him.  
His body relaxes in someone else's hold   
but he can't help feeling  
a little bit guilty.  
but if he's guilty, why does it feel so right?  
"She wouldn't have wanted this, you know"  
Iwaizumi Hajime speaks softly to him.  
The cold air pays no attention to them now  
Oikawa finds it in himself to speak  
"I love her"  
Iwaizumi's heart tightens  
"I know," he whispers back  
"I loved my sister too,"  
"but she's gone now."

Oikawa looks at him tiredly  
"Not again," he thinks  
He's heard that phrase enough to last him multiple lifetimes

But Hajime continues  
"She didn't love you just because you promised to never leave her."  
"She loved you because you always worked hard."  
"She loved you because you never gave up when your world was crumbling around you."  
"She loved you because... you were you. And she would never want to change that."  
"She definitely would never want you to change yourself after... what happened."

Oikawa pauses  
There's something behind the words when this Iwaizumi says "she loved".  
To tell the truth, it sounds more like a pained "I love".

He's reminded of the times when Hajime threatens to hit him, but rarely ever does  
"You're going to hurt yourself, Trashykawa".  
When Hajime smiles at him for a bit longer but then turns away, his face blank but a slight crease between his eyebrows.  
When Hajime quietly listens to him whenever he feels insecure or fed up about everything,  
and comforts him in the only way only his Iwa-chan can.  
Oikawa would've done the same if it were him.  
Hajime just... never asks.

It's a moment of realisation, but when it doesn't catch him off guard,  
he understands.  
Because it's something he's known all along.

He looks at Hajime carefully, blankly  
He thinks, sure, he can see the resemblance   
But underneath that,  
she was her  
and he was him.

As he stares at his best friend,  
Oikawa thinks  
he's got a bit of love left for one more person.  
He leans in   
and they kiss.  
He feels someone smiling at him.


End file.
